


Angular

by Leopardsnake



Series: Leopard's Jotober2018 [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, merfolk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopardsnake/pseuds/Leopardsnake
Summary: Merfolk aren't what he was expecting.





	Angular

When Asher thought of merfolk, he pictured angular faces, long whip-like tails, and a mouth full of shark teeth.

So when he finally met one, he was surprised to find him plump cheeked and pudgy bellied. His tail not unlike a koi. He was cute and rolly polly. The exact opposite of Asher’s childhood imaginings.

He hadn’t been far off on the teeth. Kelp’s mouth was indeed filled with long serrated fangs not unlike a shark’s.


End file.
